Serpihan Ingatan yang Terlupakan
by Zerou
Summary: Hito-shii'. Tempat itu mengurung sebuah kenangan, mengurung sebuah berita. Angin tidak bertiup mengalirkan kabar untuknya. Sesuatu telah hilang dari potongan puzzle kenangannya. "Gomen..." OneShot. For miyu201.


**KobAYakaWA ZeRou:**

Osh!! Konnichiwa! Minna, genki desu ka? Masih dengan pengabulan request. Semoga fanfic ini sesuai harapan kalian. Soalnya ini diambil dari cerpen selembar punyaku. Hiatus, sih. Jadi diambil dari cerpen itu aja dan –sedikit– dirombak ulang. Jangan lupa! **Yang request wajib baca & review!**

* * *

**Kobayakawa Zerou present**

--

**A Naruto FanFiction**

**Naruto © 1999, Kishimoto Masashi**

**Serpihan Ingatan yang Terlupakan © 2008, Kobayakawa Zerou**

**Genre, General/Friendship**

**Fiction Rated, T**

**A Tribute for miyu201**

--

* * *

--

'Hito-shii'

Langit biru. Awan berarak hanya setebal kelambu putih halus menyelimuti surya. Terik menyorot seakan menghanguskan bumi. Angin bersemilir mengibarkan tiap helaian rambut lapuk.

"Sama – tidak ada perubahan yang berarti."

Seorang gadis yang masih remaja bergumam. Menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap angkasa.

'Srr'

Merah muda menghalangi penglihatannya. Itu rambut. Gadis itu merapikan rambutnya yang diterbangkan angin.

* * *

**Serpihan Ingatan yang Terlupakan**

--

**-Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura-**

--

Liburan musim panas.

Gadis itu menjejakan telapak kakinya pada hitam tanah yang telah lama tak diinjaknya. Entah sudah berapa tahun. Ia tidak singgah sekalipun ke sana. Terlalu lama mendekam di luar negeri.

Tempat itu tak pernah berubah.

Jalan masih berupa tanah dan batu. Rimbun dedaunan melindunginya dari panas mentari. Menebarkan sejuk berkat oksigen hasil fotosintesis. Pun udara mengalir yang masih mengganggu bulu di kepalanya.

'Flap'

Sebersit ingatan melintas. Masa lalunya berputar dalam otak. Sembari melangkah, gadis itu menonton rekaman masa lalunya.

--

"Kena!!" seru bocah perempuan saat menemukan temannya yang bersembunyi.

"Yah..." keluh temannya.

"Sekarang giliran Ino-chan yang jaga!" tunjuk bocah itu dengan gembira. Kini gilirannya ia bersembunyi.

Ino menghadap ke batang coklat pohon. Ia menutup mata dan mulai menghitung.

"Aku hitung, ya. Mulai! 1, 2, 3, ..."

Bocah perempuan tadi juga gerombolan anak yang lain panik. Terburu-buru. Berlarian mencari lokasi persembunyian aman.

"5, 6, 7, ..."

Hitungan hampir berakhir.

"8.."

Bocah perempuan tadi langsung menyembunyikan diri. Di balik semak-semak. Mnungkin sekiranya 3 kaki dari jarak anak yang bertugas jaga.

"Di sini pasti aman!" gumamnya lirih.

"Pasti gak ketahuan. Hihihi.."

Kaget. Anak perempuan itu tidak tahu. Kalau ada anak lain yang juga bersembunyi di tempat itu.

"10!"

Hitungan selesai.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa sembunyi di sini?"

Anak laki-laki jabrik kuning menoleh.

"Sttt! Tenang, dong Sakura-chan. Di sini 'kan paling aman. Nggak bakal ketahuan. Kalau ketahuan juga paling terakhir," jelas Naruto.

Sakura cemberut. Menggembungkan pipinya.

"Curang! Kan aku duluan yang ke sini!" protesnya. Dengan birama 8 oktaf. Bukan. Dengan suara biasa nada tinggi.

"Sttt! Diam, dong! Nanti ketahuan dan jaga lagi, lho Sakura-chan!" bisik Naruto.

Sakura diam. Itu terpaksa. Sebenarnya ia ingin melumat Naruto. Tapi. Ia sendiri malas harus jaga lagi. Merepotkan.

"Sudah 'kan? Aku cari, ya!"

Ino mulai mencari teman-temannya.

Diam.

Tak ada obrolan sama sekali. Sakura masih kesal dengan Naruto. Karena hal sepele tadi. Meski untuk anak kecil itu bukan hal sepele.

"Emm... Sakura-chan..."

Hening.

"Eh... Sakura-chan... katanya kamu mau pergi jauh?"

Sakura menghadapkan kepalanya. Ke arah Naruto. Mata jamzrudnya menatap biru penuh kepolosan.

"Iya..."

Berhenti. Sejenak.

"Aku akan ikut Tou-san dan Kaa-san ke luar negeri dan tinggal di sana. Aku pasti berpisah sama teman-teman... dan mungkin kalian akan lupa aku..." ujarnya. Membendung sedih. Pun air mata yang siap meleleh kapan saja.

"Kami gak akan lupa Sakura-chan! Di sana pasti Sakura-chan akan punya bnyak teman baru! Aku jamin!" lontar Naruto. Menyipratkan semangat pada Sakura.

"Liburan panjang Sakura-chan 'kan bisa pulang ke sini dan sekalian bawa oleh-oleh buat kami," sengirnya.

Sakura mendengus.

"Huh, maunya."

Isak yang tertahan menghilang.

"Lalu, kapan perginya?"

"Besok pagi..."

Singkat. Tapi, menarik sedih kembali.

"Kalau begitu..."

"HAYOO!!"

Deg.

Bikin jantungan.

"Bukannya sembunyi yang bener, eh... malah ngobrol. Kalian KENA!!" seru Ino.

"Yah... apes dah," keluh Sakura dan Naruto.

"Anak-anak, ayo pulang! Sudah sore!"

Seorang ibu setengah baya berseru. Membubarkan permainan bocah-bocah yang terlanjur nyaman.

"Hai, Kaa-san!"

Hari telah sore. Mentari sayu. Akan terlelap ditelan gelap. Tugasnya terganti. Rembulan pun kerlip cahaya lintang. Berpendar setiap malamnya. Juga disambut oleh binatang malam. Namun, malam itu terasa lebih sunyi.

--

Beberapa langkah lagi.

Tempat itu perjuangan terakhirnya.

Hanya itu.

Tak lain.

--

Fajar telah menjelang. Kokok ayam jantan menyertai. Pagi. Namun matahari belum sepenuhnya terbangun. Gadis cilik itu bersiap pergi. Setumpuk koper telah masuk bagasi. Paspor dan tiket pesawat siap melayangkannya jauh dari tempat itu.

Keluarga gadis cilik itu berpamitan. Pada sosok laki-laki dan perempuan yang telah uzur. Meninggalkan pesan. Melayangkan do'a.

"Ayo. Sakura-chan."

Sakura melangkah. Menaiki mobil.

"Sakura-chan!!"

Gadis cilik itu melengos. Mencari sumber suara barusan dari balik kaca mobil. Menyingkapnya. Mengeluarkan tulang kepalanya sebagian.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Sakura-chan... hosh... kalau liburan main ke sini lagi, ya!" pinta anak laki-laki itu. Dengan terengah.

"Iya!"

Tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya.

Melaju.

"Kirim surat, ya!" tambah Naruto.

Melambaikan tangan.

"Kamu juga!"

Berlari. Mengejar.

"Ingat aku, ya!"

Keras. Terakhir. Sakura hanya mengangguk dalam mobil yang melaju. Sosok Naruto semakin kecil. Menjauh dari pandangan Sakura.

Tertutup gelap.

Dan lenyap.

--

"Sakura-chan, selamat datang!"

Sambutan bergema. Berasal dari seorang perempuan tua.

'Flap'

Sadar. Sakura telah sampai di depan rumah neneknya. Tempat kenangan yang tak pernah sekalipun mengalami perubahan.

"Ayo, masuk dulu," ajak nenek Sakura.

Sakura meletakkan ranselnya. Memandang langit lagi.

"Nanti saja, Baa-san."

Senyum pahit.

"Aku mau ke makamnya dulu."

Berjalan. Meninggalkan ranselnya. Meninggalkan neneknya. Meninggalkan gubuk yang akan ia tempati nanti.

Membakar hio. Berdo'a.

Untuk temannya. Teman masa kecilnya.

"Aku baru tahu kemarin lusa..."

Setahun lalu. Meninggal. Karena tabrak lari.

"Gomen – Naruto-kun..."

Jatuh.

Meleleh.

Membasahi tanah duka.

--

– **owari **–

**Author's Note**:

Sedikit?

Banget...

OOC?

Yeah...

Gak nggenah?

Maklumlah...

Gomen, kalau gak jelas. Tadinya mau **SasuSaku**, tapi kok gak cocok yah alurnya? Akhirnya **NaruSaku** aja, deh. Buat request lain yang belon dikabulin, tunggu aja. Pasti dan do'akan kelar.

Osh!! Baca fanficku yang lain, ya!

Ja,

**Zerou**

**Anyway, review?**


End file.
